1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of laminated dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, each pair of internal electrodes having one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor provides advantages of compactness, high capacitance, and ease of mounting, so it is therefore extensively used in mobile communication devices such as notebook computers, personal digital assistances (PDAs), mobile phones, or the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components have also tended to be miniaturized and highly functionalized. Therefore, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is required to be miniaturized and have high capacitance and high reliability.